projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Yarrayonga
The Division of Yarrayonga (/yærəˈjɒŋə/ ya-ruh-'''yong'-guh'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was created in 1986 and was one of the original 75 divisions contested at the first election in 1986. It is named after the Bonestan satellite town of Yarrayonga, which is the main urban centre of the division. The division is bisected into two demographically very different areas; the northern half is regarded as a highly affluent area of Bonestan, while the southern end is more working-class and lower income. Yarraonga is notable for its unusually high percentage of Chinese Craftians (55.7%). It is one of the few electorates where a single ethnic group form a majority of its voters. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Michael Zehnder, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History Yarrayonga, situated to the southwest of Bonestan CBD, was originally a small town that has since been swamped by urbanisation, and has been regarded as part of the Bonestan metropolitan area since the 2020s. The Division of Yarrayonga was formerly a provincial seat, stretching as far as 150 kilometres south of its current border, and its original size was almost five times as large as it is today. Even the name 'Yarrayonga' is tenuous, as the urban centre known as Yarrayonga is barely covered by the electorate, as it continues to move northeast towards Bonestan. Today, the electorate covers none of its original territory, and instead covers a swathe of largely affluent southwestern suburbs, in contrast to the vast rural land it covered decades ago. Yarrayonga is usually a fairly safe seat for the Conservatives, though its marginality and status as a 'mortgage belt' electorate makes it susceptible to being lost to the National United Party at times. The seat is best remembered for being the electorate of former Prime Minister Alexander Lee, as well as his eldest son Patrick Lee. The elder Lee held the seat for only three terms before retiring from politics, while Patrick held the seat over three non-consecutive tenures, finally retiring in 2056, at age 75 and 46 years after first winning the seat in 2010. Members } | Tracey Grimshaw | National | 1987–1990 |- | 2 | | Henry Whittaker | Protection | 1990–1992 |- | 3 | | Alexander Lee | Conservative | 1992–2001 |- | 4 | | Jason Heng | United | 2001–2010 |- | 5 | | Patrick Lee | Conservative | 2010–2013 |- | 6 | | Joe Corr | Reform | 2013–2017 |- | 7 | | Kylie Kwan | Conservative | 2017–2019 |- | 8 | | Nathan Chao | United | 2019–2028 |- | 9 | | Colleen Haskett | Conservative | 2028–2034 |- | (5) | | Patrick Lee | Conservative | 2034–2049 |- | 10 | | Alexandra Wang | United | 2049–2052 |- | (5) | | Patrick Lee | Conservative | 2052–2056 |- | 11 | | Emily Liu | Conservative | 2056–2061 |- | 12 | | Chrissie Astine | United | 2061–2064 |- | 13 | | Michael Zehnder | Conservative | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Michael Zehnder | align="right"|40,241 | align="right"|43.81 | align="right"|–2.58 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Angela Tang | align="right"|21,558 | align="right"|23.47 | align="right"|–3.97 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Alison Xu | align="right"|14,899 | align="right"|16.22 | align="right"|+1.71 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Hayden Huang | align="right"|4,032 | align="right"|4.39 | align="right"|+4.39 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Jenson Kam | align="right"|2,278 | align="right"|2.48 | align="right"|–3.13 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|David Tsai | align="right"|2,177 | align="right"|2.37 | align="right"|–1.66 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Alex Liang | align="right"|1,938 | align="right"|2.11 | align="right"|–3.52 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Melissa Hoehn | align="right"|1,157 | align="right"|1.26 | align="right"|+1.26 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Daniel Ludmann | align="right"|928 | align="right"|1.01 | align="right"|–1.25 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Serena Rockhill | align="right"|753 | align="right"|0.82 | align="right"|–0.55 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="left"|Terrance Chen | align="right"|680 | align="right"|0.74 | align="right"|+0.74 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Geoffrey Yang | align="right"|634 | align="right"|0.69 | align="right"|–0.30 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Ethyl Koh | align="right"|579 | align="right"|0.63 | align="right"|+0.63 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|91,853 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.58 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.01 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5,259 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5.42 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.01 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,112 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|94.06 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.43 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Michael Zehnder | align="right"|54,405 | align="right"|59.23 | align="right"|+1.95 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Angela Tang | align="right"|37,448 | align="right"|40.77 | align="right"|–1.95 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.95 ! |}